Los percances de la diplomacia
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Kurapika había estado seguro de que una fiesta como esa saldría mal.


**Los percances de la diplomacia**

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Esta historia participa en el reto de Halloween del foro Comunidad del Cazador.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la reestructuración del Zodiaco tras lo ocurrido en las elecciones, aunque nada sobre los demás sucesos ocurridos.

* * *

><p>Desde el momento en que Leorio había golpeado la mesa con ambas manos y anunciado su idea, Kurapika había estado en contra de ella.<p>

No era necesario analizar la propuesta desde todos los ángulos posibles, pues conocer a Leorio y ver la sonrisa que estaba intentando contener era suficiente para saber cuál era la motivación tras esta y aunque eso no era suficiente para tacharla de mala, sí bastaba para vislumbrar los problemas que podría causar.

El primer encuentro oficial entre la Asociación de Cazadores y las Hormigas Quimera y la alianza que querían crear no era un juego y no podían arriesgarlo solo porque Leorio quería usar la excusa para organizar una _fiesta_, emborracharse, coquetear con mujeres y olvidarse de todas las responsabilidades que recaían sobre él ahora que era oficialmente parte del Zodiaco.

—Una reunión formal sería una mejor idea —había dicho Kurapika con total parsimonia y sin intenciones de elaborar sus argumentos. Alguien más, como Mizaistom, podía hacerlo por él.

—No, no. —Leorio había alzado su mano derecha, con su dedo índice estirado y los demás contraídos, y la había movido de un lado a otro—. No están diciendo que quieren ser parte de la asociación o que los protejamos.

—Lo están implicando —había interrumpido Kurapika.

Que la existencia de las Hormigas Quimera todavía no fuese un hecho de conocimiento público no significaba que lo seguiría siendo y el que se hubiesen contactado con la asociación por medio del líder que habían elegido unánimemente era una prueba de ello.

—Lo que quieren —había continuado Leorio con una confianza que Kurapika solo podía atribuir a la gran aceptación que aparentemente Leorio había recibido durante las elecciones— es ver si los aceptamos. ¿Y qué mejor que hacer sentir cómodos a todos?

—No es necesario hacer una fiesta para eso.

—De disfraces, Kurapika, no olvides lo más importante. Así no se sentirán fuera de lugar y no nos sentiremos tan nerviosos; todos ganamos, ¿no?

—Podría funcionar —había intervenido Cheadle en ese momento, pensativa, e internamente Kurapika no había podido negarlo. El argumento de Leorio había sido sorprendentemente elocuente e incluso daba la impresión de que Leorio había pensado seriamente antes de hacer semejante sugerencia.

Eso no significaba que una fiesta de disfraces era un evento apropiado para un acontecimiento diplomático entre dos grupos cuyo último encuentro —no oficial, según la ausencia de registros— había terminado con un gran número de muertos en ambos bandos.

Que los demás Zodiacos también se hubiesen mostrado más a favor que en contra de la idea, pese a que una larga discusión terminó modificando el "fiesta de disfraces" por "mascarada", había sido una sorpresa, pero no una tan grande como la que habían recibido tres días después, cuando recibieron el comunicado de las Hormigas Quimeras aceptando _gustosos_ la sugerencia de una reunión informal y anónima, en la que máscaras serían la regla y los disfraces opcionales, en la que cualquier cazador u Hormiga Quimera podría participar libremente, y en la que se buscaría fomentar la paz y amistad entre ambos grupos.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

La respuesta era "mucho", mas Kurapika había decidido no pensar demasiado en eso. Mientras estar en la Asociación lo ayudara a recuperar los ojos faltantes de su tribu, todo estaría bien, incluso si el primer encuentro diplomático en el que Leorio y él participaban como miembros del Zodiaco terminaba en un fiasco.

Pero ahora, faltando solo doce horas para la mascarada, Kurapika no se sentía capaz de ignorar el mal presentimiento que se apoderaba de él cada vez que se detenía a considerar cómo podría resultar esa fiesta.

—¿Todavía estás preocupado? —preguntó Mizaistom cuando se cruzaron camino a la sala de reuniones, donde discutirían los últimos detalles para el encuentro.

—No considero que sea una buena idea —aceptó Kurapika, masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—No niego que es algo más informal de lo que acostumbramos —dijo Mizaistom, como siempre sonando sensato—, pero por eso mismo podría funcionar.

Si es que ningún cazador ofendía a una Hormiga Quimera con su disfraz o viceversa; si es que el licor no dejaba a alguien con ganas de pelear; si es que los resentimientos de lo ocurrido antes no resurgían; si es que las máscaras no permitían que alguien que no pertenecía a ninguno de los grupos se infiltrara en la mascarada con malas intenciones; si es que la fiesta no se convertía en una y todo intento diplomático quedaba relegado para la próxima ocasión.

—No podemos olvidar tomar precauciones —señaló Kurapika, resignado. Ya era demasiado tarde para cancelarla, al fin de cuentas.

—Por supuesto.

Kurapika y Mizaistom recorrieron el resto del corredor en un silencio amigable y al llegar a la sala descubrieron que Cheadle y Botobai ya se encontraban allí, hablando con una pequeña pila de papel entre ellos.

—En cuanto lleguen todos repasaremos las metas del encuentro y las medidas que tomaremos en caso de una emergencia —anunció Cheadle, poniéndose de pie para darles la bienvenida.

Ese fue el instante en que Leorio apareció, entrando con un gran costal marrón sobre su espalda.

Kurapika contó internamente hasta diez, seguro de qué era lo que contenía aquel costal y deseando poder evitar lo que sin duda iba a suceder.

—¿Ya tienen sus disfraces? —preguntó Leorio sin siquiera intentar disimular su sonrisa, tal como Kurapika había temido.

—¿Que parte de opcional olvidaste? —remarcó Kurapika con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa es la parte importante —declaró Leorio con su cabeza en alto—. Y divertida.

—Esta reunión no es para eso —intervino Cheadle, sonando menos paciente de lo que se veía.

—Pero esto es parte de los preparativos —insistió Leorio, dejando el costal sobre la mesa y abriéndolo—. ¿Y bien? Tengo algunas sugerencias si no tienen uno...

Las sugerencias de Leorio resultaron ser inusualmente típicas, basadas principalmente en animales, criaturas mágicas y mitológicas.

Para sorpresa de Kurapika, el primero en aceptar una de las sugerencias fue Botobai, quien tomó una capa negra que Leorio había colocado sobre la mesa.

—¡Y tenemos a nuestro primer vampiro! —celebró Leorio, revolviendo el costal para buscar accesorios varios que Botobai también aceptó.

—¿Y ustedes? —Leorio paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, más entusiasmado que antes—. ¿Algo les ha llamado la atención?

—Eso no es lo que vinimos a hacer —señaló Cheadle, aun cuando estaba observando de reojo una túnica egipcia que Leorio había mencionad como el traje de "Sopdet ", la cual había quedado en un borde de la mesa.

—Los demás ni siquiera han llegado —insistió Leorio—. ¿Y bien?

—No. —Se limitó a decir Kurapika, tomando asiento.

Él, por lo menos, pensaba a atenerse al hecho de que cualquier disfraz era opcional y limitarse a una máscara.

—Vamos, Kurapika, podrías ir de ratón o de elfo o de... —Leorio se calló, luciendo pensativo, y tras unos segundos sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿O prefieres repetir el traje de recepcionista?

Que Leorio recordase tal cosa y la mencionase, a pesar de que sabía bien que solo se había vestido de mujer por la urgencia del momento y no por gusto, logró que Kurapika no pudiese mantener su aparente indiferencia y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Repetir? —cuestionó Mizaistom con una ceja alzada, dirigiéndose a Kurapika.

—¿Tenemos recepcionista? —intervino Kanzai, confundido, al entrar.

La llegada de él, Piyon y Cluck llevó la conversación de regreso a los trajes para la fiesta, para alivio de Kurapika, mas este fue corto, ya que ellas dos se mostraron mucho más interesadas en las sugerencias de Leorio.

—Oh, ¿qué otros tienes? —cuestionó Piyon con curiosidad, sacando su teléfono móvil y tomando un par de fotos rápidas.

—Señorita —dijo Leorio con una corta venia exagerada hacia Piyon antes de sacar un nuevo disfraz del costal—. ¿Qué tal este?

Piyon dejó claro que el traje de gata que Leorio le ofreció no era de su agrado y fueron necesarios varios minutos en recuperar el orden y finalmente comenzar la verdadera reunión.

* * *

><p>Faltando solo una hora para la mascarada, todos los miembros del Zodiaco y Beans se encargaron de revisar los últimos detalles del gran salón en el que el evento tendría lugar antes de separarse para alistar sus propios trajes.<p>

Kurapika se tomó el trabajo de evitar a Leorio durante ese tiempo y cuando llegó la hora exacta en la que empezaba el evento, se presentó en el salón con un simple traje negro y una máscara azul que solo cubría sus ojos, el mínimo reglamentario para asistir.

—Aguafiestas —masculló Leorio, quién se había decidido por un traje de hombre lobo y una máscara peluda que cubría la mitad de su cara, cuando lo vio. Aun así, Leorio pronto se distrajo, visiblemente alegre al ver que varios del Zodiaco habían escuchado sus sugerencias y que incluso Beans estaba vistiendo el colorido traje de duende que le había ofrecido.

Solo Piyon y Ginta habían descartado las ideas de disfraces de Leorio, mas habían seguido el espíritu festivo y conseguido trajes especiales para la ocasión.

—Estoy seguro de que no serás el único —comentó Mizaistom, vestido con un traje de pirata que incluso incluía un loro de juguete en su hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si quisiese animarlo innecesariamente.

Kurapika suspiró.

—Simplemente no veo el punto de hacerlo.

Quizás si Gon y Killua también estuviesen allí y si esta fuese una fiesta social y no un evento diplomático y tuviese deseos de celebrar, Kurapika habría asistido disfrazado, pero el peso de no haber recuperado todos los ojos de los Kurutas y la responsabilidad que recaía en él como miembro del Zodiaco le impedían relajarse lo suficiente para considerarlo.

—A pesar de eso, intenta divertirte —aconsejó Mizaistom, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. El trabajo duro comenzará mañana.

—Si no ocurre nada hoy —remarcó Kurapika.

—Esperemos que así sea. —A pesar de que esas palabras podían parecer esperanzadas, los ojos de Mizaistom demostraban que él estaba preparado —quizás más que Kurapika— para cualquier contingencia, por lo que Kurapika se permitió una sonrisa agradecida, sintiéndose más listo para el evento que estaba por comenzar.

Siguiendo la idea que Cheadle había expresado en la reunión de esa tarde, los Zodiaco se dividieron en grupos de tres, quienes se turnarían cada veinte minutos para permanecer en la entrada y darle la bienvenida a quienes llegaran y entregarle una máscara a quienes no tuviesen una.

Tras una competencia de piedra, papel o tijera, Kurapika quedó en el primer grupo junto a Cheadle y Saccho y fueron los encargados de abrir la gran puerta principal minutos antes de la hora de inicio.

A pesar de eso, ya se encontraban aguardando para ingresar algunos cazadores, la mayoría ya disfrazados y con máscaras puestas.

Kurapika coreó las palabras de bienvenida que Cheadle y Saccho pronunciaron y siendo el más joven del grupo, se encargó de repartir máscaras sin que nadie lo designara para ello. Era un trabajo rutinario, incluso aburrido, mas se vio interrumpido pasados diez minutos por un gran hombre con un uniforme blanco de marinero, quien permaneció observándolo por encima de sus gafas de sol en lugar de colocarse la máscara negra con bordes plateados que Kurapika le había dado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kurapika, quizás con más brusquedad de la que ameritaba.

—¿Tú eres Kurapika, verdad? —cuestionó alzando una ceja y luego sonrió—. Gon me habló mucho de ti.

Escuchar el nombre de Gon suavizó la expresión de Kurapika de inmediato y al mismo tiempo despertó su curiosidad y el hombre, quien se presentó como Morel, parecía dispuesto a responder cualquier pregunta que tuviese para saciársela.

Si bien algo sabía del papel que Gon había tenido en todo el incidente de las Hormigas Quimera, oír más detalles, aunque generales, de un testigo directo cambiaba por completo su perspectiva de lo ocurrido y lo distrajo hasta el punto en que tardó en notar que Saccho lo había relegado en su deber autoimpuesto.

Esa conversación, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un nuevo grupo que atrajo la atención de todos y causó un pesado silencio por varios segundos.

Todo lo que había escuchado de las Hormigas Quimeras, incluyendo lo que alguna vez había leído de dicha especie mientras se preparaba para el Examen de Cazador, no lo había preparado para la extraña apariencia de estas.

Había suficiente de humano en ellos en su andar y en las expresiones —algunas curiosos, otras prevenidas, un par nerviosas—, que mostraban, mas también lo suficiente de animal para poder adivinar parte de su material genético con solo una mirada.

Cheadle fue la primera en reaccionar y les dio la bienvenida sin que su voz temblara.

Kurapika se despidió de Morel pronunciando una excusa y volvió a su trabajo, manteniendo una expresión neutra y su aura relajada incluso cuando la máscara que le ofreció al primer llegado fue aceptada por una pinza que parecía capaz de partir su mano en dos sin ningún esfuerzo ni necesidad de usar nen.

La Hormiga Quimera, sin embargo, hizo una mueca que lucía como una sonrisa y le agradeció mientras se colocó el objeto en su rostro al tiempo que le hizo un gesto a una de las nerviosas del grupo, cuya apariencia era mucho más similar a la de una hormiga, para que se acercara.

Después de eso, la llegada de otras Hormigas Quimera no causó la misma impresión en él y pudo recibirlos tal como a una gran variedad de cazadores; sin embargo, eso no le impidió agradecerles a Botobai, Geru y Saiyu cuando llegaron a relevarlos.

Kurapika aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la mesa que habían colocado contra una de las paredes, donde se encontrabas servidas una gran variedad de comidas y bebidas.

Queriendo solo refrescarse, Kurapika optó por una bebida no alcohólica antes de ubicarse cerca a la plataforma en el otro extremo de la sala y examinar al variopinto grupo que ya se había reunido allí.

Lobos y toros, sirenas y murciélagos, piratas y cocodrilos, vampiros y peces; nadie carecía de una singularidad, por lo que todos, cazadores disfrazados y Hormigas Quimera, lograban resaltar sin ningún esfuerzo. Era impresionante y casi hacía que Kurapika se sintiese dispuesto a aceptar que la idea de Leorio era mejor de lo esperada, aun cuando a la vez era un potencial dolor de cabeza logístico.

No podían depender solamente de detectar nen para mantener el orden, pero ¿cómo podían saber cuántos de esos colmillos que había visto eran accesorios de plástico y cuántos eran reales y debían cuidar que nadie usase esas armas naturales si se daba la oportunidad?

Ya había visto a más de uno —tanto cazadores como Hormigas Quimeras— inclinándose sobre alguien, como si estuviese a punto de morder el cuello de su interlocutor aun cuando en realidad buscaban hacerse escuchar a pesar del creciente ruido de conversaciones estridentes y pasos que había ocultado la música de ambiente que Cluck había programado y aunque todavía no había ocurrido nada salvo algunas risas y podía estar seguro de que ninguno de los presente era alguien indefenso, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que el Zodiaco era la organización que debía garantizar las seguridad de todos y cómo hacerlo era importante.

Actuar frente a una falsa alarma, al fin de cuentas, podía ocasionar los mismos problemas que querían evitar; sin embargo, no notar una verdadera amenaza también lo haría.

Kurapika ya había terminado una segunda bebida cuando Mizaistom se acercó a él y lo acompañó, examinando a los presentes y ocasionalmente señalando a algún cazador y hablándole de éste y sus logros.

Era una forma de pasar el tiempo y de recolectar información relevante sobre quiénes eran los que menos podrían necesitar ayuda —y que, por eso mismo, eran el mayor peligro potencial para las Hormigas Quimera— si algo ocurría, mas se volvió mucho más importante en el momento en que un nuevo grupo ingresó a la sala y la atención de muchos de los presentes, en especial de las Hormigas Quimera, se enfocó en el.

En parte, Kurapika podía comprender por qué llamaba más la atención que cualquier otro, ya que aunque la mayoría de los nuevos recién llegados parecían humanos, había al menos dos Hormigas Quimera, ambas cerca de la chica que parecía liderar al grupo, aun cuando lucía joven.

—Kite —pronunció Mizaistom, señalando con un sutil gesto de cabeza a la chica, quien al igual que él no se había molestado consiguiendo un disfraz y solo había cubierto parte de su rostro con una máscara blanca—. Es un cazador y también el último miembro de la familia real.

Habían detalles que no cuadraban y Kurapika sentía que desconocía de demasiado, mas decidió enfocarse en lo que podía inferir según lo que estaba viendo y oyendo.

—El líder. —Quien había estado de acuerdo con esta idea y quien representaba a las Hormigas Quimera por decisión unánime de estas y quien quizás tenía una mayor influencia sobre el resultado de esta mascarada.

Mizaistom asintió.

—Escuché que ni siquiera quería el puesto —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa que casi parecía burlona—, pero todos están dispuesto a escucharlo.

Eso se podía ver a simple vista y Kurapika lo reafirmó cuando llegó la hora de su nuevo turno y notó que cada Hormiga Quimera que llegaba parecía saber dónde se encontraba Kite y dirigían su mirada en su dirección antes que a cualquier otro de los presentes.

A pesar de esa anormalidad y de que Kurapika había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos había visto con colmillos, pese a que sus disfraces no ameritaban unos, la fiesta parecía ser un éxito: no había ocurrido ningún altercado, cazadores y Hormigas Quimeras habían entablado conversaciones juntos en más de un lugar de la sala y ni siquiera la notoriedad de Kite había atraído algún ataque en su contra.

Kurapika incluso consideró comentar casualmente sobre lo sorprendentemente bien que todo estaba saliendo cuando viese a Leorio; no obstante, descartó tal cosa cuando, tras finalizar su segundo turno, lo encontró con una copa de champaña en mano y hablando en voz muy alta con dos cazadoras, en lugar de examinar la multitud y verificar la seguridad de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Leorio se sobresaltó, pero sonrió de inmediato a su previa compañía, dejando ver un par de puntiagudos colmillos.

—Las veo luego, chicas —pronunció con un guiño y tras eso se acercó a Kurapika y caminó junto a él para alejarse de las cazadoras—. Si me preguntas si estoy borracho, no lo estoy —habló con seriedad, alzando la copa por un momento—. Esto es por la imagen, solo eso.

—¿Y los colmillos? —cuestionó Kurapika, más curioso de lo que quería aceptar. Él no recordaba haber visto tal accesorio en la boca de Leorio antes y se veían demasiado similares a los que había notado en otros.

Por unos segundos, Leorio lució confundido.

—Ah —exclamó al fin—. Verás, me encontré con Pariston...

—¿Pariston? —interrumpió Kurapika. Reconocía el nombre, aun cuando no recordaba haberlo visto ni en los minutos que había pasado en la entrada ni entre las personas que Mizaistom había señalado.

—Sí y me agradeció por mi voto —rió Leorio, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Quién iba a pensar que yo igual terminaría aquí y que él se iría...

—¿Leorio, cuánto has tomado? —Exasperado por esas palabras que no decían nada, Kurapika se detuvo, le arrebató la copa y la examinó en busca de marcas que delatasen que Leorio no la tenía "solo por la imagen", mas no encontró nada.

—Nada —reiteró Leorio, cruzando sus brazos—. ¿Crees que no entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Lo he puesto en duda un par de veces —aceptó Kurapika, siendo generoso al no mencionar en cuántas ocasiones lo había hecho y todos sus motivos para ello.

—Un par, claro —masculló Leorio, haciendo evidente que no le creía y que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para notar que Kurapika no estaba diciendo la verdad, y miró de un lado para otro—. ¡Ahí está! —exclamó Leorio de repente, reviviendo las sospechas de Kurapika de que no estaba del todo sobrio, y señaló sin ningún disimulo a un hombre rubio—. Tú eres su remplazo.

El hombre de traje de rayas y antifaz rojo cubierto de escarcha notó el grito y giró su cabeza hacia ellos. Casi de inmediato comenzó a caminar para acercarse a Leorio y a Kurapika.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Leorio —saludó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa, demasiado brillante para ser sincera—. Imagino que tú eres Kurapika —continuó sin hacer ninguna pausa, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos rápido y firme—, ansiaba conocerte desde que me enteré de tu ingreso. Felicitaciones. Oh —profirió con emoción y caminó un par de pasos hacia la izquierda—, imagino que también te gustaría conocer a alguien más esta noche.

Pariston atrapó a alguien por el brazo y logró obligarlo a frenar pese a que el hombre se zafó con brusquedad del agarre de Pariston en un parpadeo.

—Deja de seguirme —se quejó con un gruñido, mirando a Pariston por encima de su hombro con abierta irritación al tiempo que reacomodaba el simple antifaz negro que había terminado ladeado gracias a la forma en que Pariston lo había detenido.

—Pero no te estoy siguiendo —aseguró Pariston con una nueva sonrisa—, simplemente estamos en el mismo lugar por razones diferentes.

—¿No estabas con Gon? —intervino Leorio con una mueca.

—Él está en su propio viaje —dijo el hombre que solo podía ser Ging Freecss, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso suena demasiado frío —suspiró Pariston—. Deberías demostrar más tu preocupación por tu hijo —prosiguió, inclinando su cabeza hacia el cuello de Ging, y continuó hablando mientras sus colmillos brillaban bajo la luz artificial del lugar—, en especial cuando estás frente al gran amigo de Gon que no dudó en golpearte.

—Jaja. —El sarcasmo era evidente en el tono de Ging y fue acompañado por un empujón para apartar a Pariston, el cual fue seguido por un puño cerrado en dirección a su rostro para alejarlo incluso más—. Cállate.

—No tienes que pedir un turno para hablar. —Pariston se movió a un lado con gracia y el puño de Ging no logró tocarlo, aun cuando pareció más como una coincidencia que un intento exitoso de esquivar el ataque—. Además, lo que quiero es presentarte a otro de los grandes amigos de tu hijo.

—¿Kurapika, cierto? —dijo Ging, mirando a Kurapika por primera vez. Cuando Kurapika asintió, continuó hablando—: Gracias por cuidar de Gon.

—Eso no estuvo mal —habló Pariston, alzando un poco su voz—, pero deberías decirle mucho más que eso.

Una nueva discusión que Pariston parecía considerar una agradable charla, si juzgaba por su expresión, se reanudó y Kurapika dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse un poco de él y de Ging en caso de que pasasen de palabras a actos.

Quizás, consideró, incluso sería una buena idea alejarlos de todos los invitados...

—¿Ves? —Leorio interrumpió sus ideas con esa palabra al tiempo que hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Pariston y Ging.

Kurapika no sabía qué era lo que eso demostraba y estuvo a punto de decirlo, mas notó que Leorio estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, como si quisiese llegar a su cuello...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó Kurapika, llevando su mano derecha a su cuello para cubrirlo y retrocediendo un paso.

—Todavía faltas —explicó Leorio tras un parpadeo, sin aclarar absolutamente nada con eso.

Ging y Pariston se callaron y lo observaron fijamente por unos segundos.

—Oh, eso parece —anunció Pariston con una sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros, carentes de expresión, fijos en él—. Así no sirve.

Lo ilógico de esto era tan irritante como perturbador y Kurapika, con el ceño fruncido, retrocedió otro paso en el mismo instante en que Leorio y Pariston hicieron un amague de acercarse a él.

Si esta era una broma, era una de muy mal gusto y Kurapika estuvo a punto de afirmar eso en voz alta, planeando alejarse inmediatamente después, mas de dio cuenta de que esos dos no eran los únicos.

Todos los presentes, tanto cazadores como Hormigas Quimera, parecían haberse girado hacia él y lo estaban mirando con semblantes inexpresivos

Las máscaras y antifaces acentuaban incluso más la ausencia de gestos que demostrasen alguna emoción y todos tenían colmillos brillantes, que atraían su mirada y lo llenaban de preguntas para las que carecía de respuesta y que lo hipnotizaban con la idea de quedarse y averiguar qué ocurría y que a la vez lo hacían estremecerse.

Kurapika se mantuvo inmóvil, sintiéndose rodeado y vio cómo Leorio dio el primer paso hacia él.

Sin pensarlo, dejó caer el champaña que había estado sosteniendo en su mano izquierda y pudiendo por fin salir de ese estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, Kurapika observó aterrado a su alrededor y sólo pudo echar a correr, sin importarle realmente cómo se las arreglarían los demás.

Si es que quedaba alguien que no había sido afectado por lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo.

Se sintió cobarde, pero el instinto de conservar su vida era mucho más poderoso e importante que quedarse en busca de una explicación que quizás no encontraría dejando que mordiesen su cuello o lo que fuera que estuviesen planeando.

Además, incluso si ignoraba la desventaja numérica en la que estaba y que sus habilidades no eran efectivas en una situación así, tampoco podía defenderse, al menos si quería evitar ser el culpable de iniciar todos los problemas que había querido evitar desde un comienzo.

Kurapika hizo lo posible para no dejar de correr al tiempo que esquivaba con desesperación todos los intentos de la multitud por atraparlo y logró moverse poco a poco en dirección a la salida y una vez vio la gran puerta, descubrió que Mizaistom, Kanzai y Piyon se encontraban allí.

—¡Mizaistom! —gritó, esperanzado. Sin duda una vez Mizaistom viese la turba que lo estaba persiguiendo actuaría para darle una mano y contener con su nen la locura acompañada por colmillos que se había apoderado de todos y después, con la calma que el no estar en peligro inminente le provocaría, podrían investigar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Aun así, sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas cuando Mizaistom abrió su boca para contestarle y allí Kurapika vio dos puntiagudos colmillos más.

Antes de poder reaccionar ante eso, Kurapika vio su camino siendo obstruido por Kanzai y el segundo que le tomó frenar para evitar una colisión bastó para que alguien rodease su cintura por detrás, apresándolo con un fuerte agarre.

Debía hacer algo, golpear a quien fuese y reanudar su huida.

¿Y si se trataba de alguna Hormiga Quimera? ¿O de Kite? ¿O de algún otro influyente cazador?

No podía traicionar la confianza que habían depositado en él al invitarlo al Zodiaco y arruinar lo conseguido hasta ahora con esta mascarada, si es que se trataba de una broma comunal. Y si no lo era, si se trataba de la obra del nen de alguien y era reversible, tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que Leorio y los demás volviesen a la normalidad.

Y para eso necesitaba salir de allí con vida y pensar sin el pánico actual.

Kurapika se esforzó por liberarse, mas antes de poder conseguirlo, un repentino dolor agudo en su cuello lo hizo gritar y una oscuridad absoluta acalló el miedo y confusión que se habían apoderado de su mente.

* * *

><p>Kurapika abrió sus ojos y trató de moverse, de correr, mas lo único que logró fue terminar en el suelo.<p>

Con su respiración agitada, Kurapika observó de un lado a otro en busca de sus atacantes, pero no vio a nadie cerca. Lo que si notó, algo tardíamente, fue que no estaba en un gran salón, sino en una habitación carente de decoraciones y junto a una cama, _su_ cama.

¿Acaso lo habían trasladado allí luego de que él había perdido la consciencia?

O, consideró Kurapika todavía tembloroso al tiempo que tanteó su cuello con una mano y no sintió nada mal en el, todo había sido un sueño, alimentado por pensar en disfraces y posibles contratiempos y la mucha información que había revisado sobre cazadores y Hormigas Quimeras que Mizaistom le había entregado días atrás.

Incapaz de creer eso firmemente, Kurapika se levantó con lentitud y tras tomar un vaso de agua y cambiar la ropa holgada con la que había estado durmiendo por un traje oscuro, salió al corredor.

Kurapika se mantuvo alerta y aunque consideró usar su cadena para guiarse en la mejor dirección posible, decidió reservarla como un último recurso.

—Kurapika. —La voz de Mizaistom lo sobresaltó, pero cuando Kurapika giró en su dirección lo vio con su semblante sereno y sin colmillos en su boca—. ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó con un deje de preocupación—. Estás pálido.

—No, estoy... —Kurapika tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Todo había sido un sueño sin sentido, lo que era lógico si se detenía a pensarlo—. Estoy bien.

—¿Todavía estás preocupado por la mascarada?

—¿Mascarada? —repitió Kurapika, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante el déjà vu producido por esas palabras.

—Esta noche —remarcó Mizaistom con el ceño fruncido—. Si no has dormido bien, sería mejor que no vengas a la reunión. Yo les explicaré a todos y te avisaré de cualquier cambio importante.

Kurapika agradecía la consideración, mas negó con su cabeza. No podía permitir que un ridículo sueño interrumpiese su vida.

—No, no es necesario.

Pese a que Mizaistom no dejó de observarlo con preocupación, continuaron caminando en silencio hasta la sala donde tendría lugar la reunión.

Cheadle y Botobai ya estaban allí y cuando ella les dio la bienvenida y anunció que repasarían las metas de la mascarada y las medidas de emergencia, Kurapika se dejó caer en un asiento, sintiendo cómo su cabeza daba vueltas, y cerró los ojos

No tenía sentido, nada lo tenía.

Kurapika cubrió su frente con sus manos e ignoró las palabras de preocupación de Mizaistom y los demás.

—¿Ya tienen sus disfraces? —Leorio apareció en ese instante, mas inmediatamente después corrió hasta llegar junto a Kurapika—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con seriedad, dejando caer el costal a un lado y tomando las manos de Kurapika para obligarlo a quitarlas.

Kurapika no puso resistencia y permitió que Leorio revisara su temperatura, tomara su pulso e incluso examinase sus pupilas.

—Vamos, Kurapika —dijo Leorio con suavidad una vez terminó su revisión—. Pueden hacer la reunión sin nosotros, ¿no?

—Sí —aseguró Cheadle—. Enviaré a alguien para que te ayude y lleve todo lo que puedas necesitar.

—Y también nos encargaremos mascarada —intervino Mizaistom—, no se preocupen.

—Gracias —dijo Leorio y ayudó a Kurapika a levantarse y caminar hasta su habitación.

Kurapika no hizo preguntas y Leorio solo le habló en voz baja para cerciorarse de sus síntomas y tras darle una píldora blanca y sin sabor, le ordenó dormir todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, Kurapika no rechistó y tampoco se quejó cuando vio a Leorio dejar una silla junto a la cabecera de la cama, como si planease sentarse allí y vigilar a Kurapika día y noche si era necesario.

A pesar de la horrible sensación que le había dejado el extraño sueño anterior, Kurapika logró caer dormido y no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

Y por lo que escuchó al día siguiente, la mascarada resultó ser un éxito.

—Y nos la perdimos —se quejó Leorio cuando escuchó eso, mas sus palabras carecían de verdadera molestia.

Kurapika, por su parte, se sentía aliviado de que hubiese sido así.

Le avergonzaba pensar que había permitido que algo claramente irreal lo hubiese afectado tanto, pero no planeaba a participar en otros eventos diplomáticos ni en nada que involucrase disfraces durante el resto de su vida mientras pudiese evitarlo y no pensaba explicarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Gon, la razón.

Aun si carecía de lógica —o quizás por esa misma razón—, el miedo había sido real y no quería recordarlo nunca, nunca más.


End file.
